Papa's Muffineria
|previousgame = N/A |nextgame = TBA |previousgameria = N/A |nextgameria = TBA |created by = Letsplay21 }} Papa's Muffineria is the first game created by Letsplay21. Workers * Shanice * Jonathan * Custom Worker Previews * 12/18/17: Sneak Peek: Papa's Muffineria * 12/19/17: Workers Uniform! * 12/19/17: '''Stations! * '''12/19/17: '''New Local: Raven! * '''12/20/17: '''New Local 2:Destiny * '''12/20/17: '''Dining Room and Released Today * '''12/20/17: '''Papa's Muffineria is Released!!! Stations * Order Station * Batter Station * Bake Station * Drink Station Customers * (Tutorial) * (After Tutorial) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * ( Day 2) * (Rank 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 6) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 12) * (Rank 13) * (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 16) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * (Rank 65) Closer (Locals in '''Bold) * (Sunday) * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Tuesday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) Locals (Closer in Bold) * Raven * Destiny * Shanice (Chef) * [[Larry|'Larry']] * Jonathan (Chef) * Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Georgito (Favored by Ripley, Edna, James, Gino Romano, Georgito, Raven, Julep, Hugo and Olivia) * Easter (April) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Cletus (Favored by Mandi, Wally, Janana, Whiff, Carrie , Clair, Cletus , Perri, Penny, Mindy and Rudy) * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Maggie (Favored by Lisa, Yui, Austin, Vincent, Edoardo Romano, Gino Romano, Maggie, Franco, Mitch, Peggy, Matt) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Utah * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Boomer * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Rita * 'Cheese Festival '(September) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Sasha * Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Willow * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 45 with Sienna * Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 50 with Santa * New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Xandra * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Scarlett Gallery Category:Games Category:2018 Games Category:Letsplay21 Category:Gamerias